Manannan
(WIP) Appearance Manannan is a man in his mid 20s. He is a large man with finely developed muscles from years at sea. He has long unkept black hair and a small white beard. His eyes are bright green and his skin is a light tan from long hours working in the hot sun. Personality Manannan is a friendly person always willing to strike up a conversation and chat. He doesn't like to push people he just meets into things so he can come off as uncaring but this is unintentionally. He maintains a calm demeanor most of the time having learned that life is rough but cursing and getting angry accomplishes little. He dislikes wasting food especially the fish he has worked so hard to catch. Manannan dislikes Zealous Order member and Demon Lord Extremist preferring to stay neutral in the conflict. As a Orca Manannan gains a predatory instinct and his view on humans as a species becomes equivalent to his opinion on fish. He won't attack unless he is starving as he is still the same person as before pretty much. History Manannan's earliest memory is waking up on the deck of a fisherman's boat. He had been found on some floating debree but Manannan had no idea how he got there. He had little time to ponder this as ended up working the long hours of a fisherman to pay back this kindness. Once he payed off his debt to the fisherman and having no where else to go Mannannan decided to willing work for the fisherman discovering his talent at sea. He worked under the fisherman for 8 years mastering the trade until the fisherman decided to retire with his new mermaid wife. Mannannan bought the vessel on loan and set off to work as a fisherman on his. At age 26 Manannan is still a fisherman but his time alone had granted him a chance to think aswell as discover a few magical abilities he never though possible. Manannan never thinks of his past now but he does occasionally dream of a beautiful Titania who calls his name. Abilities Dagda Cauldron: Once a night Manannan is able to summon up a cauldron full off salt water from the ocean. This cauldron has miraculous healing powers. Anyone who enters the cauldron save Manannan himself will find themselves fully healed of their injuries and return to perfect health in the morning. The Cauldron can only only heal one person at a time so only one person can heal at a time. Manannan is also paralyzed in the spot he summons the Cauldron until it heals a person or morning is reached. Orca Transformation: Manannan if submerged in a body of water can transform into a full size orca. In this state he is able to swim quickly as well as gain minor regeneration abilities if in salt water. Additionally his bite force is enhanced to the point it can now shatter steal. If Manannan stays as a orca for longer than a hour than he is locked in this form for 24 hours before he can return to normal. Additionally while in Orca form Manannan is immune to charms of mamono as his brain is altered so he no longer sees them on any mental level as mates. Pain Resistance: Not a magical ability but the life of a fisherman is a hard one. He has learned to automatically ignore lesser pain and superficial wounds like shallow cuts on instinct if he needs to focus. Expert Fisherman: He is a skilled fisherman honed from years of practice. Category:Characters